Exhaust gases from an automobile engine are led into an exhaust pipe disposed on such as a motor vehicle body (chassis) and are exhausted to the atmosphere, but this exhaust pipe is repeatedly subjected to bending stress owing to the torque reaction, inertial force, and the like of the engine. Accordingly, there are risks that the vibration of the engine can be transmitted through an exhaust pipe suspension into the vehicle compartment and cause noise, and can cause malfunctions such as the fatigue breakage of the exhaust pipe. To overcome such problems, in Patent Documents 1 to 7, for example, spherical exhaust pipe joints have been proposed which have relatively mutually rotatable inner and outer cases respectively having spherical surface portions that are in contact with each other directly or indirectly through a cushioning member so as to be slidable with each other, and a means has been adopted to absorb the stress by disposing such a spherical exhaust pipe joint at a predetermined portion of the exhaust pipe.